1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to computer-aided detection/diagnosis (CAD), and more particularly to a system and method for automatic CAD algorithm selection.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different CAD algorithms are available, for example, for the detection of lung nodules, detection of pulmonary emboli and detection of polyps in the colon. In clinical practice often no explicit knowledge about the body parts being imaged is available digitally. Thus, manual interaction is needed to select a CAD algorithm for processes the images.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of automatic CAD algorithm selection.